


The Lapis Book Rewritten

by VictorianCheshire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianCheshire/pseuds/VictorianCheshire
Summary: Deep in the jungle, live a great variety of creatures. One such creature is the gem Lapis Lazuli, found abandoned by the former renegade Pearl and taken to live with the wolves. While life with the wolves has kept her safe, no matter how hard Lapis tries she can't fit in. As a gem she is too different from the wolves and she longs to know more about her past. Little does she realize that everything will become clear all too soon as a new threat lurks behind the trees. Lapis is about to become a part of a larger world then she's ever imagined. But will she be ready to join that world?





	1. The Gem Called Lapis

**Author's Note:**

> For those who know it or not, there was another fic on this site called "The Lapis Book" it was probably my most favoruite fic ever and it was really well written. Unfortunately, the author decided to delete it so that fic no longer exists. I understand that authors have every right to delete their works, but since I miss that fic very much I decided to write my own take on that idea. I'm writing my own version, which mainly takes after the 2016 Jungle Book movie. I don't remember the orignal author's name so unfortunately I can't properly give them credit for the idea, but I think it's worth mentioning this was their idea first. I'm only writing my own take on the idea so it's going to be very different from the orignal fic. I intend to finish this fic, but it may take awhile since I want to put alot of effort into it. Just don't expect updates to happen to regularly as I'm a very busy person, but I'll try to update weekly if I can.

Many tales have been told of this jungle, but none such as strange as the tale of the gem we call Lapis Lazuli. 

.......

It was noon in the jungle, the crisp chill of the morning air was disappearing to make way for the heat of afternoon. Below the canopy, all sorts of creatures had come to life and were going about their daily tasks. The wolves were currently returning from a hunt. They trotted about, flanking those that were carrying prey in their mouths. While it was tradition for the wolves to go after larger animals, sometimes they would have no choice but to resort to chasing after smaller prey. Hunting the bison was a dangerous task, and today the older wolves have decided to give the younger ones easier targets. Not to mention, the jungle was growing drier and many of the herds were moving on which meant it was highly necessary for the pack to target smaller prey.

The young wolves carried small animals and birds in their jaws, while others had managed to hunt down larger mammals together. Their ears were pricked forward and heads held high. Perhaps it was no feast that they were bringing home, but it was not bad for a first hunt. The older wolves padded behind the young and at the very back of the group following behind on two legs, was Lapis. The blue gem’s hair was ruffled from her poor attempt at catching a small boar. She was not as swift or graceful as her four legged brothers and sisters. Not only was she returning to the den empty handed but she had made quite a spectacular, if not hysterical, failure while attempting to catch her first prey. Having lived with the wolves her whole life, Lapis had tried to conform to their ways but she was just too different. 

Lapis dragged her feet a bit as she followed the hunting party, a glum look on her blue face. Her skirt flowed around her legs as she walked, another source of her clumsiness. One of the other wolves, Leela, noticed her adopted sister’s disappointment and trotted over to join the sullen blue gem. Setting down the bird in her teeth, Leela nudged Lapis’ leg with her muzzle and looked up at her face. “Don’t feel so bad Lapis, there’s always next time. Boars are hard to catch anyways.” A sigh escaped the gem’s blue lips as she looked down at the grey furred wolf. “I know, but it seems like no matter how hard I try I can’t fit in.” “You may be different but that will never change the fact that you are my sister. Now come on, let’s go! The den isn’t far, maybe we can practice hunting together later!” The wolf jumped a bit on her paws, hoping to cheer up and encourage her sibling. 

Luckily, the enthusiasm of her lupine sister managed a slight smile on Lapis’s face. It made the gem feel better to know that she had her family’s constant support. She gave Leela a nod and pushed her cerulean bangs out of her face. “Yeah, maybe we can try again together later.” Leela nodded with a grin, bushy tail wagging as she picked up her kill and continued to walk beside Lapis. The den soon came into view, the thick foliage of the jungle thinning out into a rocky peninsula. Akela, the leader of the pack stood atop the largest rock overlooking the pack’s home. Racing forward, the wolves pulled ahead to place their prey where the wolves usually ate. There was plenty for the entire pack. 

It was at this moment Leela also strode forward to present her prey as well. Lapis did not join them, as she was empty handed and instead joined her adopted mother, Raksha, at the entrance to the den. After all, she was usually the first Lapis sought out whenever she was feeling sad. The mother wolf loved Lapis dearly as if she were one of her own and gave the blue gem a sympathetic look as she sat down beside the white wolf. “How did it go?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer. Lapis pulled her knees close to her chest with slender azure arms, resting her chin on her legs before uttering a soft reply. “I tried catching a boar, but I tripped and fell. Not only have I failed my first hunt, I’ve humiliated myself in front of the others.” A sigh escaped the gem as she buried her face in her knees.

Raksha nuzzled Lapis’s blue hair with motherly affection. “Things don’t always go as planned dear one. If it was meant to be, it will be. There’s always next time.” “Mm..” Was her daughter’s only reply, as she was still disappointed in herself. It was hard being the only gem in a pack of wolves. Rather than being swift like the other wolves, Lapis stumbled clumsily around on two legs. Her attempt at howling was not as loud or strong as the others, and her shrill howl was often lost among the loud howling of the rest of the pack. Yet Akela was patient and kept encouraging her, promising to make a fine wolf out of her yet. 

“Look well wolves!” Akela addressed the pack as they joined him atop the highest rock for a council meeting. “Let me hear the law of the jungle.” Lapis lifted her head from her knees, quietly reciting the words along with her brothers and sisters. “This is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky. The wolf that keeps it may prosper, but the wolf that breaks it shall die. Like the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back. For the strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack.” Howls then followed the reciting of the law, as wolves of many different sizes and colors raised their heads in one voice. Lapis, too, lifted her head to join in the harmonizing of the wolves. “Awooooooooo!”

Once the clearing was quiet again, Lapis noticed another white shape amongst the green foliage of the jungle yards away. A lithe slender feline emerged from the ferns and undergrowth, padding towards the pack. The blue gem instantly recognized the shape, and lept to her feet as she ran over to meet the visitor. “Pearl!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the neck of the pale panther, feeling better to see her friend. 

The panther was the oldest friend Lapis had, since it was Pearl who had found her in the first place and took her to live with the wolves. Pearl was not the only gem to take an animal form among the jungle. She was not among the corrupted beasts that had once been gems to wander the trees. But for whatever reason she could not yet return to her true form. The gem had more than one story to tell about other gems and what life had been like among her own kind, which Lapis happily indulged in. In addition, Lapis had heard stories told over and over of Pearl’s heroics during the rebellion but the gem seemed to avoid going into greater details. For example, how she had ended up here like this and what was happening outside the jungle as well. 

Pearl smiled and turned her head to look at the blue gem. “Hello Lapis, how did the hunt go today?” Upon hearing this, Lapis’s smile faltered. “I failed. I didn’t catch anything.” “Oh...well you’ll get another chance I’m sure! Don’t spend your time feeling sorry for yourself, you won’t get anywhere like that. Just try harder next time.” The blue gem smiled a little, but didn’t say anything else on the matter, releasing the panther from her embrace she continued by walking beside her instead, gently stroking the panther’s sleek white pelt as she walked. Pearl took note of Lapis’s silence, something she wasn’t too fond of and continued to speak. “Besides, not all wolves are lucky on their first hunt.” “They were today. I was the only one who returned empty handed.” Lapis said with a frown. Even though Pearl was trying to help, she was only making it worse. “Oh. Well, it’s like I said don’t let your failures prevent you from trying. You’ll do better next time I’m sure of it.” This caused the ocean gem to sigh, she certainly hoped so. “If you say so Pearl….I just..feel so out of place here. No matter how hard I try I can’t be like the others.” 

That’s because you aren’t like the others. You’re a superior being. A Lapis Lazuli, an ocean gem, living among organic creatures. Pearl thought to herself but didn’t dare say aloud. “Lapis…” The panther began, slender frame halting in her gait. The blue gem stopped as well, sensing a lecture. “I know this is hard for you. But every creature grows and learns at it’s own pace. Giving up or feeling sad won’t do anything to promote success. Cast your feelings aside and keep trying. Learn from your mistakes. Akela will make a fine wolf of you yet.” Even though Pearl could be stern and strict, Lapis knew she meant well. A smile tugged at her blue lips, feeling a little better at what Pearl had said. The previous encouragement given to her by her family helped too. She wouldn’t yet give up, not now. Next time she would hunt, she would do well. 

“Thank you Pearl.” 

......

I found her long ago, she was only a mere gemling when I first saw her. A small little thing, hardly capable of defending herself. I took it upon myself to find her a safe place to live. So I intrusted her to the care of the wolves. They are no gems, not even close, but Akela and Raksha have been welcoming and caring. But I can tell that life among the wolves is hard for Lapis. After all, she is so different from the creatures she lives amongst. She is a gem, a Lapis Lazuli no less, living among animals. Something like this has never happened before! These things simply don’t happen and yet it has. The war has caused for many gems to lose themselves in corruption or within alternate forms. Some of us have even gone into hiding since tension is still high beyond the shelter of the jungle. Lapis is part of a bigger world than she may realize, the question is, when will she be ready to join that world?


	2. The Water Truce

One thing I’ve noticed during my time on this planet is that things are always changing. The elements of this planet are constantly in motion and changing the earth’s exterior. The jungle is no different. As time passed, the rains would come and go, turning the jungle dry and then wet again. Sometimes water would be scarce and the jungle would become barren with few sources. It is during this time when the peace rock is revealed, which demands a water truce. Creatures of all types will come to the water during this time to drink in peace and harmony. 

......

During the dry season, food and water would become scarce. Most of the rivers had run very dry indeed and most, if not all, of the big herds had moved on in search of greater supply. The wolves would have to resort to hunting smaller prey, which could be done but would require more work from the pack members. Lapis did her best to help however she could. With some help from her brothers and sisters, her hunting skills had improved. Leela and some of the other wolves joined her on a hunt one particularly hot afternoon. The jungle heat didn’t bother Lapis at all, since the gem didn’t feel things such as hot and cold. Although the wolves were panting and sweating due to their fur. 

The group of siblings trotted through the undergrowth together, searching for prey. Leela and the other wolves sniffed around for any scent of a possible meal while Lapis kept an eye out. It wasn’t long before the small group found a few duikers nibbling some grass in a clearing. Lapis stooped to crawl forward on all fours, beckoning for Leela to follow her. The other wolves crept into the undergrowth to block any escape routes the prey may take. The grey wolf gave her blue sister a nod as both crept towards the prey on their stomachs. Since Lapis was not born to walk on all fours, she found this approach a little difficult. Her dress also got in the way as she crawled forward. Yet the gem was determined to be a wolf, even if that meant attempting to defy the laws of nature. 

Once they were close enough, Lapis tensed her muscles while preparing to spring when the time was right. Her blue lips pulled back to bare her teeth in a snarl, a soft growl rumbling in the back of her throat. Luckily for the wolves, the duikers didn’t have much time to react as the gem and grey wolf sprung from the foliage to deliver a killing blow. Leela got there first, snatching up the nearest duiker in her jaws and snapping it’s neck with a bite to finish it off. Lapis was less graceful and nearly ended up landing on top of the other one. Although before the animal could get away, the ocean gem had grabbed ahold of it and threw it against a tree where it died from the impact. As a gem, Lapis was stronger than any organic creature. Although sometimes it was hard to remember how strong she really was. 

Her siblings emerged from the undergrowth yipping with glee, congratulating the sisters on their kills. Lapis couldn't help but smile as she stood up on her two legs and collected the prey she had killed. “That was great Lapis! You’re doing so well!” Leela said, trotting over to her sister and speaking through a mouthful of fur. “Thank you Leela!” Lapis said with a grin, feeling very happy that she was finally making a difference in the hunting parties. 

After a few more successful kills, the troupe of wolves began to head back to the den, where they deposited their prey in a safe place. Lapis then sat by the opening of the den with Leela. Raksha was watching the pups play nearby. The blue gem sat on the warm stone, her furred sister laying beside her. The hot jungle air now stank with the smell of fresh meat, yet Lapis had grown accustomed to the smell. The two sat in silence together, enjoying the sounds of the jungle. Although before long, both heard a twig snap in the bushes which caused for them to become alert. Leela pinned her ears back and bared her fangs as she snarled with raised hackles. Lapis mimicked the behavior by dropping to all fours with a softer growl. The gem bared her teeth in a feral way as she snarled, her eyes wild and narrowed. 

Although both wolf and gem relaxed as Pearl emerged from the foliage and padded into the clearing. The pale feline looked at the two briefly, even though she had encouraged Lapis’s lupine behavior it was so strange to see a gem gone feral like this. It was also quite a shame that Lapis couldn’t have found a life with her own people. Perhaps that day was yet to come, but today was not that day. “Hello Pearl.” Raksha spoke first, “What brings you to us today?” The pale feline dipped her head in greeting before voicing her reply. “I come with a message from the birds. As you know the jungle has run dry, leaving all it’s creatures with less food and water. The level of the water hole itself has decreased drastically. But, the peace rock has been revealed! Which means-” “It’s the water truce!” Lapis said, springing to her feet, looking at Pearl apologetically as she received a glare from the cat for being interrupted. Lapis had never seen a water truce before, but she had heard stories of it from the other wolves. Of how the law of the jungle states that drinking comes before eating and so at the water truce, you would see all types of animals together. It was an exciting occasion for all the jungle’s inhabitants and Lapis was no exception. She was very eager to see it for herself. 

“When will we be going?” Leela asked Raksha eagerly, who was also excited to participate in her first water truce. Leela had been a pup when Lapis was only a gemling, so the two had grown up together. “When the pack assembles, I trust we will make to the watering hole with haste.” The mother wolf replied to her daughter. Soon enough those who had been out on a hunt returned, and once the entire pack had assembled, Akela began to lead the pack to the watering hole. Pearl accompanied them on this journey, and Lapis walked beside the panther, eager to see the water truce for herself. The water gem was full of curiosity, since there was still so much of this world she didn’t understand. Why, there was so little she knew of herself and other gems. So naturally, Lapis has plenty of questions for Pearl, who more often than not, answered them happily. 

“Have you ever been to a water truce before Pearl?” “Yes, I have actually. A long time ago when I was new to the jungle. Long before I found you.” The blue gem nodded before asking more questions. “What was it like?” “You’ll see soon enough. I trust this one will be just the same as the last.” A moment of silence, the blue gem was thinking. “Pearl...where did you find me?” The panther looked at her in mild confusion. “What? Don’t you remember?” Lapis shook her head. She remembered very little of where she had come from. The only reason she knew her name was that Pearl had been able to identify what type of gem she was. Not to mention, her strong connection with water she always had. There was a sigh from the panther and she paused in her strides to look Lapis in the eye. Feline pale blue eyes looked deep into eyes as blue as the sea. “I found you as a gemling. You were on your own, wandering in the jungle. I’m not sure where you came from, or how you had managed to get there but that’s how I found you. I knew I couldn’t just leave you there. No doubt a corrupted gem or a large animal wouldn’t have mercy on a freshly formed gemling! So I took you to live with the wolves and, well, you know the rest of course.” 

Lapis listened and nodded again. No doubt she was disappointed in that answer. She wanted to know more. Who she was supposed to be? Where she had come from originally? Although from the looks of it, Pearl didn’t seem to eager to talk more about the subject. The ocean gem’s place was here in the jungle where she was safe. It was dangerous outside the jungle, and only time would tell when she would be ready to rejoin her own kind. “Where you came from doesn’t matter Lapis. Your place is here now with the wolves. Come along now, don’t you wish to see the water truce? I’m sure you will find it quite enjoyable!” Pearl said, nudging and gently pushing the blue gem along. At this, Lapis forced a smile and tried not to dwell too much on the past. Pearl was right, like always. Her place was here now. “Yeah...let’s go.”

Before long the pack of wolves, along with the panther and ocean gem, had arrived at the watering hole. The water levels had definitely lowered significantly, but still there was enough for all. In the center of the shallow water was the peace rock, a stone arch smoothed out by the water flow. Around the pool of water were animals of all kinds. Just about every type of creature that walked, crawled, prowled, hopped, and slithered were all present. Both prey and predators were all meeting together in peace. It was an extraordinary sight to see. The wolves wasted no time in immediately trotting over to join the crowd. Lapis and Leela both exchanged a look of excitement before following the rest of the pack. Leela bounded forwards happily while Lapis stumbled after her and Pearl took her time padding after the two. As Lapis weaved her way through the crowd, she noticed the animals giving her strange looks, for they had never seen a gem like her before. “What is that?” Said the cobra to the mongoose, his tongue flickering out as he observed Lapis with fascinated reptilian eyes. “I think it’s a gem.” Replied the mongoose. The animals spoke in hushed voices, and Lapis couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable. She stuck out like a sore thumb here. But the wolves had never made her the center of unwanted attention like this before. Pearl gave Lapis an encouraging nudge with her muzzle and the ocean gem caught up with Leela by the shore of the watering hole. 

Even though Lapis had no need to drink, she still enjoyed being around water. Ever since she had come into existence, she had loved the water and felt a very powerful connection to it. Both Leela and Lapis found a nice spot on a warm rock next to the shore. Leela began to lap at the water, as Lapis watched her and tried to mimic her. It was a hard thing to do, given that Lapis did not have the proper physical attributes to lap up water like her sister. Instead she ended up getting splashed in her face. Frustrated, Lapis sat back with a huff, water clinging to her blue hair and skin in droplets instead of becoming absorbed. After a few moments of frustration, Lapis remembered her connection to the water and reached for that connection. Clearing her mind, she focused. The water began to churn and as Lapis raised a hand, a sphere of water emerged from the water before floating over to the ocean gem. She cupped it in her hand with a smile, satisfied that she could obtain water in her own special way. Although the moment of happiness was fleeting and brief, as she noticed Leela looking at her with wide eyes full of confusion. The other wolves were growling softly at the strange display, and all the animals held their own puzzlement after witnessing Lapis’s ability. Lapis felt that same uncomfortable feeling she had felt before. She didn’t like all of this attention and wished she could disappear. 

“Lapis.” Lapis turned her head to look behind at Akela. Instead of holding a confused expression or a growl at what he had seen, he maintained a calm composure. “What did we discuss about your tricks?” He prompted. This hadn’t been the first time Lapis had used her ability. She had desired to learn how to use it before, but had been quickly discouraged by the wolves. They didn’t understand gem tricks and believed that there was no place for it in the jungle. Lapis looked at the aquatic orb she held in her hands, her sad blue face looking back at her in the form of a reflection. She sighed and dropped it back into the watering hole with a splash. “It’s not the wolf way…” “No more gem tricks.” Akela nodded, satisfied but also hated to see her so sad since he cared deeply for every pack member. When Lapis looked down at the water mournfully, her cerulean bangs hiding her bangs, the pack leader felt a twinge of guilt and attempted to cheer her up. “Chin up young one. We’ll make you a fine wolf yet.” At this, the gem attempted a smile, snorting a little as Leela began to lick her face with her slimy tongue. A tactic the sister had often used to cheer up Lapis ever since they were little. 

After the confusion had passed, it seemed as if things were going as they should be. But it was not to last.

As the animals continued to indulge in the truce and the water the pool had offered, they noticed a familiar menacing shape silhouetted against the jungle sun. A shape no one ever wished to see. The shape was that of a large hulking tiger, her body powerful and brutish. “Jasper.” Akela and Raksha whispered. The leader of the pack beckoned for the wolves to come closer in formation. Even Pearl came closer, staying near Lapis protectively, the sun glinting off the smooth oval stone that nestled in the pale feline’s forehead. “Stay close to me Lapis.” Pearl whispered to the blue gem, who obeyed and lingered near the panther. Leela also took up a protective stance near Lapis, determined to protect her sister if necessary. Overall a high tension had overcome all the animals in the clearing. Everyone knew what the tiger was capable of and feared her greatly. As Jasper approached the watering hole, Lapis got her first look at the beast. Powerful muscles rippled beneath orange skin patterned with dramatic red stripes. The tiger’s cheeks were tufted with thick white fur and an unkempt white mane ran down her head to her back. In place of a feline’s nose, was a gem, much to Lapis’s surprise since she had not met any other gem aside from Pearl. Fierce yellow eyes scanned the clearing, as lips pulled back to reveal large sharp teeth. It was impossible to tell whether the tiger was snarling or grinning. 

“It’s been so long since a truce has been assembled. There’s always so many new faces to see. But I can’t help but notice one of you is much more different from the rest.” Jasper said with a sneer, shifting her gaze to Lapis who was flanked by both Pearl and Leela, with the other wolves nearby. “Isn’t that right...Lapis?” The tiger took great pleasure in seeing the fear in the blue gem’s face. “You may have taken shelter among the wolves, but no matter how hard you try you will always be a gem.” Jasper snarled. “When did the wolves start adopting gems anyway? Last time I checked, the law of the jungle states that gems who cannot fit in with it’s creatures are forbidden! After all, a gem who walks as a gem is far too different than any creature who calls the jungle it’s home.” It was no secret that Jasper despised gems in their truest form. She was said to be corrupted in some way, although not mindless like the other gems that had been corrupted. Unlike Pearl, who had reformed as an animal to blend in, Jasper was gone beyond the point of being a normal gem and would never be able to maintain her true form again. She was forever stuck as a beast, and therefore despised any gem that had what she no longer had. 

Pearl growled at the tiger, fearlessness in her light blue eyes as she challenged Jasper. “Oh please! What would you ever know about law? You obey no law and act of your own volition. You have shattered your own kind, and have slaughtered innocent creatures for pleasure. Perhaps you had been a gem once but you have never known law.” Raksha also stepped forward, the ferocity of a mother outweighed all others as she looked to the tiger. “The gem is mine! Mine to me, so go back to where you came from you great big beast!” Akela calmly looked onwards, knowing the law better than anyone, he spoke with reason. “I’m sure the tiger has not come to make threats. Especially during a water truce.” 

Jasper snarled at the creatures, looking at them with disgust and seething hatred as they protected Lapis. Her white mane bristled and her muscles flexed as she unsheathed and sheathed her wicked claws. Her deep growl turned into a chuffle as she suddenly lowered her aggressive demeanor. “I’m more aware of these laws then you may think, Pearl.” Jasper said, shooting a look of disgust at the albino panther. “Here’s my promise. When the rains return, this rock will disappear and the truce will end. Until that time comes, ask yourself...how many lives is one gem worth?” The tiger looked Lapis directly in the eyes as she asked this question, her murderous glare sending a chill down Lapis’s gem. A look of satisfaction crossed Jasper’s face and she padded away. The crowds parted as they let her depart and the tiger bounded away into the jungle. The tension had gone but still Jasper’s question remained.

......

How many lives is a gem worth? Surely no one could answer that. A gem is very different than any earth creature, we simply don’t compare. Any gem may recognize that we are the superior race, which is not an exaggeration in the slightest. Although this question was not for me to answer, it was up to the wolves to decide. But sure enough Jasper’s promise was a threat to all. I knew that I would have to play a part in this somehow. Surely it was time that Lapis and I rejoined our kind.


End file.
